castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Order of Shadows
Castlevania: Order of Shadows is an original Castlevania game designed for play on mobile phone devices. It tells the story of the Belmont Clan's battle with the cult who has been responsible for resurrecting Dracula, The Order. Story Story takes place during the late 1600s. Desmond Belmont wields the Vampire Killer whip and tries to stop an unknown cult planning to resurrect Dracula. Order of Shadows is considered a "gaiden" or side story to IGA's "Castlevania canon".http://wireless.ign.com/articles/814/814655p1.html Character Gallery Image:Desmond Belmont.JPG|Desmond Belmont - The current Belmont wielding the Vampire Killer (playable) Image:Zoe Belmont.JPG|Zoe Belmont - The elder of Desmond's sisters. Image:Dolores Belmont.JPG|Dolores Belmont - The younger of Desmond's sisters. Image:Giovanni.JPG|Giovanni - (Possibly Giovanni Art) A descendant of Rinaldo who helps locate the Order's hideout Image:Rohan Krause.JPG|Rohan Krause - The leader of The Order who seeks to resurrect Dracula and sign a blood pact with him Image:Death Order of Shadows.JPG|Death - Takes Desmond's soul should he fall Image:Dracula Order of Shadows.JPG|Dracula - Served by humans who hope to be granted rewards of immortality Image:Medusa Order of Shadows.JPG|Medusa Image:OoS Order Knight.JPG|Order Knight Image:OoS Twin Bats.JPG|Twin Bats Image:OoS Dullahan.JPG|Dullahan - Does not actually appear in the game. Sound test Here's a list of the songs found in the game. Music was composed by Vincent Diamante. #Resting Again (Intro story) #Title (Title screen) #Order of Shadows (Stage 1 intermission) #Daring Assault (Stage 1 the Mansion) #The Encounter (Boss theme) #Stage Clear #Bloody Tears (Stage 2 Bat's Belfry - low road) #Dancing the Stairs Away (Stage 2 Bat's Belfry - high road) #Final Steps (Stage 2 intermission) #Grounded Search (Stage 3 the Cave) #Covering (Stage 4 Inner Sanctum) #Headbutt (Rohan Krause fight) #Trickle Flow (Rohan Krause defeated) #Blood Fugue (Stage 5 Dracula's Keep) #Not Where You Think (Dracula demo) #Boring Heroes Life (Dracula fight) #Resting Again (Reprise) (Dracula defeated) #Blood Fugue (Reprise) (Ending) #Approach (Credits) #Player Dies #Game Over The game also contains every music from the original NES Castlevania game as bonus and alternative tracks. Complete Unlockable Once complete the new game, HARD MODE and CLASSIC MUSIC is available in the selection screen. Gameplay 2D whipping action with other weapons and sub-weapons available. Press Releases Related Pages * Category:Order of Shadows * Category:Order of Shadows Characters * Order of Shadows Bestiary * Category:Order of Shadows Items * Category:Order of Shadows Artwork * Order of Shadows Map * Castlevania: Order of Shadows Instructions * Order of Shadows Inventory Nostalgic Appearance *A memory card icon based from SOTN appears as the Icon on the bells *In Medusa's lair, Simon Belmondo's statue which appearance based from the Haunted Castle sprite *Gargoyle statue displayed at atop of Dracula's Tower is almost a half split image based from Alucard's cursed statue sprite. Related Games * Castlevania (Cell Phone) - The cell phone game ported by the same team that created this one. Also the game that takes place chronologically after this one. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Though it takes place long after Lament of Innocence, this game is heavily connected to this Playstation 2 game. * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge - The game that takes place chronologically before this one. External links * Konami Mobile * Developer's Corner * IGN * GameFAQs * Castlevania Dungeon References Category: Games Category: Order of Shadows Category:Cell Phone Games